Gumball's Story
by TheBhoyInGreen
Summary: When Gumball miraculously survives a pandemic, how will the rest of his life pan out? Who will be there to support him? This is a GumballXCarrie story Chapter 10 fixed *Old Chapter 4, the update was removed*
1. In The Beginning

**Hello people first story and it's an idea that really came out of nowhere. The idea I have has a connection to other stories like this but with a massive difference that you will see of right off the bat. Sorry to some people I will include bracketed words to not conflict with two ways of life (Nationalists and Unionist) as I'm one of them. If you know what they are you will see what one I am.**

* * *

Gumball Watterson. He is a blue cat originally from Elmore but a few months ago went on a foreign exchange student program to learn about some of his ancestors, and other cultures. The place he went to was Belfast Ireland (Northern Ireland). Before the program he and his family visited some places his ancestors were originally from, Derry (London Derry). After a few the summer months ended he decided he would spent a year as a student. He was supposed to be there for around 4 months. He had been there for 2 months when it happened. Ireland were chosen to host an event were scientist from all over the world would meet and try to something meaningful such as create a cure for a deadly disease or create new technological wonders. This was to last a week but has never officially ended. The scientist had been focusing on the cure for Cancer when something went wrong. Some others were studying the Ophiocordyceps unilateralis fungus (Look it up, its real). Something went wrong and the 2 got mixed together causing the fungus to become virus like when it infected one of the security staff. In a matter of minutes the guard died, but his body didn't (I think you think about know) and bit some of the scientists. At this point it was being broadcasted worldwide and most people knew what it was Zombies. No one likes to use that term so they were referred to as "The Turned". As the infection was viral and considering the amount of people in the city of Belfast and the people there it spread quickly. For a person to "turn" as it were is a varied time period, nobody new at the time when they were fleeing the country. Some of the people who left were carriers of the disease (Convenient much). In a matter of weeks it had spread to the South of Ireland, the U.K and Western Europe.

Now to our protagonist, Gumball, as I said before was a blue cat around the age of 16. As he is a cat, and had his mother's instincts to win or in this case to stay alive he was in a very good position for this event. At the time of the outbreak he gathered a small back worth of personal possessions, food and some gear, such as a sleeping role and some rope. He left and headed out towards the countryside where the population density is low, meaning less of the infected

***Real Time***

Gumball was sleeping up in a tree, secured using his rope. The sunlight broke through the leaves of the trees, were the sun made contact with Gumballs face.

"Uh" Gumball grumbled. It had been 2 months since it happened. He had travelled to around the centre of Ireland below Lough Ree, in county Roscommon. It was a magnificent place with plenty of green areas and small towns and hamlets. Gumball eventually got up and looked at his watch. It was an old manual watch he had scavenged while looking for food and other useful things. He had to wind it once a day around at night. It was 6:32. "_Right time to start moving_" Gumball thought to himself. He looked around the local area and climbed down. "_Alright there's that supermarket down the road, I'll head that direction_." Gumball went into a crouch/stealth like stance and ran across the road, keeping low the entire time. "_I wonder what it would have been like to live in this area._" Gumball thought as he looked at some bungalows. He continued until he reached the shop. He looked in the broken automatic doorway, clenching a hurl he found (Irish sport bat, similar to a baseball bat). The lights were flickering but mainly stayed on. Gumball walked in, his senses were peaked. He darted towards the canned food part insuring he remained silent. "Let's see here...ah, lucky find today" gumball said lightly. There were multiple cans of soup. He took them all and scouted the rest of the open shop. It wasn't a full scale supermarket as it was a small town but it was big enough. After checking the open are of the shop and let his guard down a bit. He looked around and found some bandages and alcohol. Just as he was about to leave he went into the staff room. Nothing much was there, just typical relaxation things for staff and a security room. Gumball opened the security room door and saw the CCTV monitors and a few lockers. He opened up some of the lockers and found nothing. Upon seeing the last locker he looked inside. There was a hand held radio a jacket. As he took the equipment he noticed a small box that was underneath the jacket. He opened it and pulled a smirk. There was a small revolver with a box of ammo. The gun was empty but there were around 30 bullets around it. "Yea now we're talking" Gumball said. It was one of the first times in a few months were he felt safe. He picked up the unloaded gun and pointed it towards the wall "perfect", as he pretended to fire the gun. He looked at the gun closely. There was a print on its side, S&W. "Good old Smith protecting people. It was small enough to fit in his pocket, but he fashioned it at the side of his jeans, for easy access. He then looked out the door to make sure he was safe. After he turned his attentions to the small radio, he looked around the store and found some batteries. He looked at the volume before putting the batteries in and turned it low. With the batteries in place gumball switched the radio on. The first few stations were nothing but static. After around ten minutes of flicking through the stations he decided to stop and head on towards higher ground to try to get a better signal.

***Gumballs POV***

"Okay, if I follow the main road to Gaalway, Gaulway, Galway is that how this is pronounced?" I put the radio in my bag along with the bullets. "_Oh right I should load the gun, good thinking genius_" I thought. After loading the gun I looked at the compass I picked up and started to trek towards the mountains in the distance. "God they're really far aren't they... damn" I said with a grumble.

***Some time later***

"Alright almost there". I looked up and saw signs for Loughrea (Just beside the mountains). I continued to walk when I see a bike on the back of an abandoned car. "Alright this will save me so much time; luck is on my side today!" I said ecstatically. I inspected the bike. It was a mountain bike and had a space for a bag. I put my back pack on and secured it down using my rope and got on the bike. Multiple gears were on the bike so it allowed for good distance cycles. I looked at my watch. 1:00. alright still plenty of time I cycled down the road and turned off when I had to. The road got gradually smaller for ever turn I had to make until it was like a thin country road. Just at the bottom of the mountain there was a small Forrest park with some cabins. It didn't appear to be a camp site but there was parking and a few small buildings I tried to read the signs but it was all in Irish. I heard about these areas before, Gaeltacht areas (Only Irish speaking parts of Ireland) I think they're known as. I went to the building that had more signs than the rest. On first glance it just looked like an office, but on further inspection it was a reception. I looked about and it seemed to be a nature park. I picked up a map that showed paths around the park including a mountain walk. "_Okay I'll just look around today and take that walk tomorrow_" I thought to myself in the cabin I blocked out the windows and secured the door while blocking the other. I put my bag down beside the sofa. I checked my watch, 2:08. "_Alright sleep now for an hour or so and then I'll look around some more_". I lay on the sofa and drifted off.

***One hour and a half or something around that time later...* **

"Grumble, grumble, grumble" I muttered out. I pulled back my sleeve, 3:43. Ok, what do I have to eat? I looked into my back pack. "Soup, water, cereal bars". I took one of the bars and ate it. I zipped the bag back up. I checked for the gun, "Still there ok" I picked up the hurl and walked out of the cabin. There were 2 other buildings in sight, and a tower that was a bit behind the main place. "Lookout tower, I guess". The other building was smaller than my temporary home but was longer. I went over and checked through the window. It seemed empty. I made my way to the door only to see a smeared, bloody hand print. I dried the door handle, it was locked. "Shit" I said under my breath. I should back then I charged at the door. One of the hinges came lose, and I rammed it again. I did this until you could literally push the door down. (Reader discretion advised at this point) I looked in and what I feared was there was a man with bloody, torn clothes "Fuck". It stood with its head tilted to one side. I quickly brought my weapon up in a samurai stance. I moved towards the figure it looked up and snarled at me. It clumsily walked towards me, walking into things. It lashed at me, but I quickly pushed it back. It took a step back and struck the corpse on the head. It fell backward with a trickle of blood spewed out of its head. I went towards the lifeless figure and hit it again causing blood to splatter all over the walls and my jacket. "Rule 2, double tap" I said. I don't know why but talking to me keeps me sane... or insane whatever, but it keeps me going. I had a quick glance around. It was a barracks. Well barracks is a bit too much it was more like beds and drawers, like a big hotel room. I took a quilt off one of the beds and wrapped it around the body. I dragged the body out using the sheets behind the cabins. I looked in the living quarters again and conveniently found a can of petrol. I went back to the body and drenched it saving about 3 quarters of it. I lit a match and threw it on and walked away. I walked around some more looking for more supplies. After scavenging for a bit I found a Re curve Bow in one of the chests in the living quarters with around a dozen arrows. I looked at my watch. 4:09. Ok I have some more time before I get dinner. I spent the next 2 hours mapping out my route organizing my supplies and practicing with the bow. "Ok, ok this time" I said to myself. There was a flash across my hand due to the bow's strings. I looked at my makeshift target of an empty bottle strapped to the cabin side, with piercings around it. I took a deep breath and looked at the bottle. I drew my fingers back and lifted the bow. I let go of the string and I could have sworn I heard the sound barrier broke. Before I completed my blink I heard a smashing sound. I looked up and the bottle was in half. "Woooooo! Finally" I shouted out. After I went back into the main cabin and washed off in the bathroom. I went to my bag and took out a few appliances. "Blow torch, tape, gauze and plate. I used all of the objects and made some kind of cooking contraption. I placed one of the tins on the stationary gauze. I turned the blow torch on and waited for the food to cook. "_Wow, such shit has happened to me over the last few months_" I thought as I took the tin off the gauze using the scarf. I took out a can opener and opened it. When I finished, I disassembled my cooking contraption. And put it away. I then went on to wind my watch and lay down on the sofa. 9:02, early night couldn't hurt**.**

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. This is just a back story to the main story. It will only last a couple of chapters though. Please leave a review or PM me. Bad or good feedback will do me rightly as a writer. I made this as I wanted to write a Fanfiction but I didn't want it to be the same. As soon as I get a positive review I will immediately write the next chapters thanks! The next chapter will go into gumball, his life and his feelings and the story as well!**

**Story Idea is mine.**

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**

**Nor do I own any place in Ireland. Nature reserve bit however I made up. Everything else however is real**


	2. Arrival

**Okay I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to Marches45 for feedback. This chapter will go into Gumball and his feelings and some more of the story. We will go to Elmore in 1 or 2 chapters or so, so don't worry if you do not like the beginning, it's just for the back story but I think it deserves attention.**

* * *

***Gumballs P.O.V 6 Months Pre Pandemic***

"Ok mom, its time." I said with excitement, with a tone of misery. I didn't want to leave as I would not see my family for 4 months.

"I know sweetie, it's just, jus-"

"Its ok mom just think, its only 4 months not my entire life." I said**, **cutting her off, as I went over and hugged her. She embraced me for the last time before I left (Don't take as any other way). "Alright dad, I'll see you later." I said with a tear growing in my eye.

"Ok son, I'll see you too" Richard said sadly. I went over to my 8 year old sister.

"Alright sis, you have to look after the house while I'm gone." I said as I hugged my sister

"But I do that anyways!" Anias said with a smug voice as she hugged me back.

"Alright Darwin... I'll see you soon Buddy" I said while I tried to compress my feelings. I reached out my hand for a bro-fist. Darwin complied immediately with the offer.

"Yea I guess, see ya soon then!" Darwin said trying to make the most of the moment. I grabbed my things and headed for the taxi. I didn't want mom or dad dropping me off as I would probably change my mind. When I got to the airport I got my luggage checked in and I had to wait for half an hour before we could board the plane. I got on board and got my seat. After a further 20 minutes the plane took off.

***30 minutes later***

"_Ok I've gone over this before but let's refresh shall we. School St Joseph's secondary school _(There probably is a school called that, I'm just using the name) _Year12 in Belfast. It had already been a few months since school started so I'm going to be lost. I will be studying history, sports studies and geography._ (All real GCSE choices along will compulsory subjects such as English and Mathematics) _I will be staying will the Owens Residents in 21 Heartswood _(Real), 3_0 minutes from the school. The will be there to pick me up fro- *Yawn* from the airport." _I thought as I drifted into sleep.

***One plane journey to Belfast later***

I awoke with us just touching down on the runway. I grabbed my bag and waited to be let out of the plane. A good 10 minutes went by before we were aloud off. I made my way to the baggage reclaim and got my small suitcase. I went to the entrance. I saw a White tailed Eagle with a sign, with my name on it.

I walked over to him. He turned and looked at me

"Here kid, your Gumball is that right?" he said with a strong Irish accent.

"Yes, yes I am" I replied.

"Well, come along then we better get home before the rain starts, or the missis I'll kill us." He said. I barley understood a word but I pieced the words I heard together to make sense of what he said. We got into his car and drove for 30 minutes before we got to his home. I looked at the address. _"Yep this is the place"_ I thought to myself. It was a detached house with normal brick out layer. I went inside and saw a small hallway with a living room to the left and a kitchen and dining room to the right.

"Hello Gumball, that's your name isn't it?" A woman said as she walked out of the kitchen (I meant nothing about that).

"Yea it is where will I be staying if you don't mind me asking Mrs Owns?" I asked.

"Up the stairs, first door to the left." She said with a smile.

"Thank you I'll go and leave my stuff up and I'm just going to call it a day, I think I may have jet lag" I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, ok if you need anything just call." She said. I walked up the stairs and went into the room she appointed me to. It was a decent size room, bigger than my own. It had green shaded walls and a few posters of people with sticks, I assume a sport. I set my bag at the side of my bed and text Darwin, saying I was at my temporary home.

_"Ok. Good luck man." _Was his reply. It was Saturday night but not even that could stop me from sleeping.

***That Monday***

Beep, Beep, Beep. As I hit the alarm. It was 6:30. I got up and stretched. I walked into the bathroom and got a shower and cleaned up. There was no line outside the door which was strange but it didn't really bother me. I went back into my new room and remembered I had to wear uniform.

"Ugh, why dear God, why?" I said to myself as I shook my hands (I will sometimes refer to human features even know he is a cat or the reason I'm a human surprisingly). I put the uniform on. It consisted of trousers, a shirt a jumper and a heavy blazer. I went down the stairs at 7:00 and saw everyone was already up, to my surprise. "Hey" I said dully. I forgot school was a thing here.

"Oh, hello there is cereal in that cupboard." She said pointing to the corner of the kitchen. "Bowls are in this cupboard and the milk is in the fridge." She said politely. That Sunday I spent the day learning about the surrounding area as well as the Owens family. It turns out they had a boy who recently left for university.

I had breakfast and left to get the bus to school. There is no proper school bus here so you have to get public transportation, so it seems it could be a big hassle with students and normal people. The bus journey was slow and depressing seeing faces of lifeless people heading to work and school.  
When I reached the school I headed to the main office where I got my class and timetable. 12F was my form class (If you don't know how the Northern Irish school system works I suggest looking it up real quick, this could become rather confusing if not). I t was 8:50 before I knew it so I headed to my designated form class. I knocked on the door and walked in. The teacher immediately got up and introduced me.

"Guys this is Gumball Watterson, a foreign exchange student. He will be here for a few months so make him feel at home, and what so." He said with a calm but secure voice.

"Hey." I said, as I sat down.

The guy who was sitting next to me started to talk. "Here mate, where you from?" He said.

"Elmore, in America." I replied.

"No shit, my names Paddy, nice to meet ya." He said with a friendly tone. I never imagined anyone would take notice of me, well not that much anyway.

Those months went by quickly. I made friends with a breeze as they didn't tend to have Americans amongst their ranks. To the subjects, I picked then. I picked history as It was one of the reasons I came here, sports studies as I've always been athletic as I'm a cat so it's in my blood and geography because I couldn't decide on anything else really to do. In History I learned about some of the cold war and some Irish history. In sports studies I broke the schools record in the climbing course time that they had. In geography, well I don't really know, just something to do with rivers or some shit. I went home for Christmas and enjoyed my time, however that all changed on the 6th march when the infection broke out. I had recently took a liking to the the Irish sport Hurling. I joined the schools team, we got through in some competitions but we never won anything not like there was that many to win. School was just about to finish when it started to spread across Belfast. It had been around an hour or so since the outbreak and word didn't spread quick enough to match the spread of the infection.

"Ok guys, take out your homework books and write in your homework. Its write a 5 hun-" The teacher said while being interrupted by the speaker.

"EVERYONE EXIT THE SCHOOL IN AN ORDERLY FORM THIS IS NOT A DRILL, FOLLOW YOU TEACHERS INSTRUCTIONS AND YOU WILL BE LEAD TO THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL TO THE BACK ENTRANCE." The announcement said.

"What the fuck, what sorts've shit is this?" Some people said.

"Paddy, what do you reckon this is?" I asked my friend.

"I have no clue, probably just a fire gone out of control." Paddy said. We got up and were escorted out of the room I saw that some people had a worried looks on their faces. We went to the back of the school near the mountainside entrance. Our principle stood further up a bit that everyone else.

"I don't know how to put this, but there appears that a pandemic has occurred and the country has gone into a state of martial law." he said with an uneasy voice. There was shocks and gasps throughout the school. "You will be put on these buses and escorted out of the city. You will not be forced but is highly recommended as there is instability throughout the city." The principle said nervously. I don't blame him though, being the most responsible person there, and feeling like he must keep everyone safe during martial law isn't something that happens every day.

"Fuck that I'm going home!" someone shouted. A bunch of people agreed and charged out the school in that time just up the hill a car flew down it, must have been trying to avoid that crowd of people. The car tumbled down the hill, making people run in an attempt to avoid the car. In all the confusion I and some friends took off. I just had by school bag with some stuff in it and my hurl as I was practicing at lunch. That was the last time I saw the school.

"So what the fuck do you think we do?" my friend Joe said.

"Let's just go to our homes as a group starting with the closest and we will work our way out of that." Paddy suggested.

"Yea, good idea." I said. There were only four of us (Not supposed to be a left 4 dead reference). We went to my other friend Ciaran's house. We got there and found a note saying they had left a pack with supplies and that they were heading to their caravan just up the coast about 40 minutes away.

"Guys... I got to go there right now I can't just mess around I have everything I need." Ciaran said with a blank look on his face.

"Don't be stupid you'll just get yourself killed." Joe said to him.

"You don't understand I have to get to my family." Ciaran replied with a new serious face.

"Yea I do, I haven't even been home yet so don't talk shit to me." Joe said to him, anger growing in his voice.

"Fuck you." Ciaran said while turning and looking at Joe, just like boxers.

"Wow lads calm down, this is no time to fight there is a bigger threat at hand" I said pushing them apart.

"Don't touch me Gumball I'm not in the mood for your shit, I'm going. Good luck to you guys." Ciaran said.  
I was about to call him back, but I was pulled back by Paddy.

"Alright then to the next house." Joe said with a tempered tone. We then went to each house. Joe just picked up his sister as his parents had gone on a holiday a few days before. Then we went to Paddy's house and he got his parents and brother. I then went to the Owens. The door was lying open. Walked inside to see the house was bare. Family possessions had been taken as well as some electronics. All there was was a broken T.V, empty drawers and cupboards. I went up the stairs, again to find the house empty. I went into the room I was staying in and found my bag, untouched with some stuff on the bed, including a note. I walked over to the note

_"Dear Gumball we had to leave to go and get my son, I'm so sorry. I have left some supplies on your bed. Good luck!" _A tear grew in my eye. They may have not been my real family but they accepted me so I had to feel for them.

"I hope they make it." I said. I looked over the bed. There was a can opener, a Swiss army knife, some bandages and a flask. I stored the equipment in my bag I travelled with. I took a book out of my bag that had my history work inside it and put it in my bag. I took another book from a nearby drawer that had my family history and stored it as well. I took my clothes out of the wardrobe and put it in my bag as well. I put a sliotar (Irish sport ball pronounced sl-oi-tar just as it's seen). I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. I told the lads what I found and we headed out towards the countryside.

Over the next month we had set up a base of operations in Toomebridge just above Lough Neagh. It was a small town and the group had grown in size to about 15 made up of me, Paddy, Paddy's parents and brother, Joe, Joe's sister and a bunch of people we helped and found. The group for me was getting too big and I didn't like this guy called Roman. He kept acting as if he was the leader as he was one of the people who scavenged for supplies. One day he got all pissed and threatened people, with a gun he got. I wasn't taking anything and I said to Paddy and Joe.

"Come on, get your families and let's leave. I knew getting a big group would cause nothing but trouble."

"Mate, we can't just leave, we have settled down here my family like it here, and that girl Hannah is really coming on to me." Paddy said.

"Yea, it's good here. I'm high up in the group and Roman said I could be one of the leaders." Joe said.

"Fuck guys that's why I want to leave, that dick Roman just wants to control you. He will cause nothing but the downfall to the group!" I shouted. I thought these guys would understand why.

"So he will lead us but it's better than roaming about defenceless." Joe said annoyed. "I thought you would understand." Joe said again. That annoyed me as I thought the complete opposite. I then heard 2 gunshots. I looked around the corner to see a body on the floor with blood coming out of the head, with Roman standing over it. He shouted something along the lines of "I'm in charge motherfuckers!" I then looked around to my friends.

"It was nice to know you guys see ya." I said annoyed. They called back but I ignored them I then headed south. I survived for about another month and that's when I found the radio...

* * *

**Alright guys that's chapter 2, it's just back story... to the back story I guess. After this the rest will be in real time. All Irish spelling is proper. If you find the grammar or spelling wrong when the Irish people talk, its how I would say it so it ads authenticity. **

**Story is mine. The Owens family I made up including Paddy, Joe, Ciaran and Roman.**

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**

**All Places are real too.**


	3. Salvation

**Alright I'm back with another chapter. I'm not sure how many, people actually like this story but I get decent views so I will continue with it. This is a continuation of the first chapter. Sorry if the ending to the last chapter wasn't that great, I was watching a big soccer match and my team lost so I was quite upset and annoyed. By the way the story will be in Gumball's point of view unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

I woke up feeling well rested and prepared to trek up the hill. I had another tin of soup for breakfast, then I packed everything up, with the bow on by back and the arrows sticking out of the side of the bag. I fixed the curtains back to their original position. I do things like this to leave the impression I was never there. I exited the cabin taking in a deep breath and getting on the bike. I continued through the regular lake path to get to the mountain walk. It was the first time in a while, where I felt at peace.

_"This park is magnificent. There's even wildlife here, like this was never affected" _I thought to myself. I slowed down a good bit just so I could experience it for a little bit longer before I went up a mountain. When I got to the foot of the mountain I just looked up it. "4 miles up, with a steep incline. No problem." I said.

***One journey up the mountain later***

"Jesus, what a trip" I said getting to the peak. I was wrecked, with sweat running down my face. I went to one of the edges of the mountain and sat down. I sat a good few minutes before reacting. I took out my flask and had some cool water. I then took out the radio. I didn't have high hopes for anything but it was worth a try. I took the radio out of the side zip of my bag and put the batteries in. "Alright give me something good." I said. I flicked through multiple stations and got nothing but static. "Oh, common you piece of sh-"

_"This _is a_ repeated message. Hello this is Sergeant Kong of the U.S military. We have been in agreement with the Irish government and have set up a safety zone at Ballyvaghan, and are bringing in survivors. This is a repeated message". _I just sat there with my mouth gaping. I was speechless. There was an actual safe zone. I just sat there and thought how many people would have heard that, and most of all, could I get home. I mean I am an American citizen so they would have to take me back. I stood up and put the radio away and took out my map. I looked around for Ballyvaghan. Then I saw it. I measured it out and calculated 30 miles between here and there. I put a smile on my face while putting the map away. Once I set my bag down me just started cheering and shouting.

"WOOOOO!" I shouted. "Elmore here I come!" I shouted again. I quickly grabbed my stuff and got on the bike and went free down the light slope or the mountain. "If I follow the main road and can get there way quicker." I said. When I reached the bottom of the mountain I shot down the main road towards the place called Gort then it was a country road to Ballyvaghan.

***One hour and 25 minutes later***

I was coming out of the Forrest part of my journey when I looked down the hill. About a mile away was a small village. I saw a helicopter fly in. When I saw that I couldn't tell you how relieved I was. It whole place was fenced off with some lookout towers installed at every corner. I picked up my pace. When I was only a short distance away I began to shout.

"HEY! HEY OVER HERE!" I heard someone shout.

"SLOWDOWN AND GET OFF YOUR VEHICLE!" I quickly responded going to the main gates. "HAVE YOU BEEN BITTEN, SCRATCHED OR HAVE CAME INTO ANY CONTACT WITH INFECTED IN THE LAST 24 HOURS?" The guard shouted.

"Not bitten or scratched but I did kill one yesterday." I said.

"Stand there and wait to be taken to decontamination." The guard said with less of a panicked tone. I must have waited about 10 minutes before anything else happened. 2 people walked out in haze mat suites. They walked me to a secure part of the camp and had me sprayed down with some form of gas. It must have killed any form of the infection because everyone calmed down a bit. I was taken to an interview room where a guerrilla walked in to me wearing a Marine uniform.

"Hello. My name is Sergeant Kong, how did you find your way here?" He said in a calm voice whilst sitting down.

"I heard you radio broadcast." I said feeling relieved and as if I had just been put under the spotlight.

"Oh, that explains it well enough. So for a base question who are you and where are you from because you certainly not from here with that accent?" He then said.

"Well I'm Gumball Watterson, and I'm from Elmore in California." I said nervously.

"Oh, a Californian then? Any proof?" He said eagerly. I took my passport out of my bag with a few papers of the program I was in. "Oh that explains a lot. We will try to get you home A.S.A.P but that might not be till tomorrow. By the way, you have been here from the start right? So how did you manage to get all the way down here?" He asked curiously. I told him my story, including things I had done and some tips on how to survive alone out there.

"So yea, try to avoid large groups unless it's something like this place and trust no one. People change when it's survival of the fittest." I finished.

"Ok, you will be given a bunk for tonight and you will be flown by helicopter to our base in France where we have an airstrip. Then you will be taken to Washington then you can get a private flight to Elmore." Kong said.

"What will I be allowed to take back?" I asked.

"Well that firearm will have to remain here but we can see about the bow. We can get a small case for it and I'm sure you could take it back. Besides that everything else is ok. Just clean that stick up and say it's only been used as a piece of sporting equipment." He said. "You're probably starving, so you can head to the canteen and get some food. You earned it. After you can get cleaned up and you can use the rest of the day to you own will." He said.

"Thank you Sir. What will happen when I get back? Will there been news teams or will I have my identity secret for a while?" I asked. I didn't want a big deal made when I got home so I was curious about this.

"Well that's up to you now isn't it?" He said while looking at me.

"I would prefer to be kept quiet for as long as possible, thanks." I asked.

"That's ok then we will have it sorted for you then. Dismissed." He said and he walked out. I was told the locations of everything around the camp by one of the soldiers. I went to my allocated cot and put my stuff below it. I turned in my gun and ammo and got a small case for my bow. I then went to the shower part of the quarters. My God... It may have been a cold shower but it was refreshing. I got dressed and headed to the canteen. I got some hot food and sat down. I noticed eyes looking at me and a few people walked over.

"So who are you?" Someone said.

"Gumball, what's it to you?" I said.

"Well it's not every day we get a civi, now is it?" Another person asked.

"Well I survived and I'm leaving tomorrow." I said with some agitation. I haven't spoken to people in months so being questioned isn't something I really wasn't to do right now.

"What's it like out there? We were deployed a week ago and we are being sent out tomorrow for a search and rescue type mission." Another one of them said.

"Well, against those things it depends. Against one or two it's easy enough to handle but will groups up to ten plus, I suggest running the fuck away. They don't stop unless you put them down. Two shots to the head take them down, so you have to be a good shot." I continued on talking to them for a while. They were good folks so I enjoyed it. After I just hung around, played snooker against some guys and I got to see the news. God I would never think I would miss it so much. After a while I called it a day and went to bed. The next day I was giving breakfast and then I said my goodbyes to a few people, including the sergeant. I was flown to France which was only half an hour. After I was sent directly to America. I had my stuff and I was confirmed to be me, all the normal procedures. I got on board and eventually fell asleep. When I arrived in America I went through all the basis of arriving but I was questioned like last time. After a while I was allowed on a private flight to Elmore.

***One trip later***

I awoke and got my stuff and exited the airport. I then got a taxi. I had a hat and a long coat on to hide my Identity. I got a taxi to the edge of my street. I told the taxi driver to stop there and I payed him a bit extra for his troubles (He got some money just to get his on his feet from the government). I walked towards my house and turned up to the door when I outstretched my hand to knock...

* * *

**Ok that's this chapter done. From here on in we will be at Elmore unless otherwise. I wanted to skip most of the traveling as it's not that exiting so yea.**

**All places are real and I own nothing but the story Idea.**

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**


	4. Returning To life

**Ok I'm back after a semi long break with another chapter. Over the last week or so I've had a lot of normal work to do and an top of that I was giving this 10 page essay to do (No joke I'll take a few pics if you really want) But I've done it so I'll have a lot more time after school to write so yea I should have some new chapters a bit more regularly now. Again as I've said before the Pandemic stuff will only be related too. Think of the first 3 chapters as a back story that just deserved attention. If you didn't like it I'm sorry and we are back at Gumball's home. Please enjoy!**

**Author's note- The story will be mostly in Gumball's P.O.V unless I say otherwise **

* * *

I just stood there at my door with my hand just about to rap it. I just thought to myself. _"I've been gone for almost 6 months. My family and friends probably think I'm dead or still out there. What will I say? What will I do?" _My heart began to race with excitement. I lifted my hand and struck the door twice. It was around 2pm so an assumed Darwin and Anias would be at school. I heard someone walk towards the door and then the door opened. I saw my mom.

"Hi moms, long time no see huh?" I said as I chuckled a bit. I didn't even get a response. She starred at me for around a minute, probably just scanning me with her immense eyesight. After that brief moment she just embraced me with a strong hug.

"Gumball! Finally your back!" she said as she continued to hug me.

"It's good to see you too mom." I said returning the hug. She just looked at me in awe.

"Ho-How are you here? We were starting to think the worst. There is some many questions from how was your time before it an-." She tried to say.

"I know I know I'll tell you all together. By the way where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well your brother and sister are at school, and your father is on a mission for some groceries. I'm here just cleaning and being Me." she said with a smile. "Come on in, get ya cleaned up and settled down again shall we?" she said in a nice but commanding voice. In the window of 45 minutes I got washed up, re-dressed in some of my old clothes, and got a quick bite to eat. It was around 2:45 when my dad came home.

"Honey *Pant* *Pant*, I got the shopping done!" He said walking in with a few bags.

"Richard come quickly! Someone's here to see you!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I was sitting in the back garden just lying down enjoying the peace. I got up when I heard her shout. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad successfully got the shopping.

"Hey dad, good to see you, good job with the shopping." I said as I stood beside the table. He just stood for a minute confirming it was me and not some imposter.

"Son, your back your actually back!" He said while walking towards me. I hugged him and that was about that.

"I know hundreds of questions but I will not tell you or mom until Darwin and Anais come home which should be about 30 minutes." I said. I expected him to be a bit confused but I shrugged it off and told him I'll be out in the back. _"It's fairly strange to be home."_ I thought to myself as I sat down again. I knew my parents were looking at me. As much as I wanted to go in I intended to wait. Being out there obviously wasn't good, but being alone for a good bit of time you get to think, think about general life and boring stuff after a while. Anyway it wasn't a very good time so I don't like thinking about it so I intend to tell it once.

***When the bus arrives with Darwin and Anais***

"Gumball! The bus is here!" Mom shouted.

"Finally, it's been longer than I remember it." I thought with nothing but excitement. I stood up when I heard the door open.

"Anias, Darwin we have something to show you!" I heard my mother say as I stood outside.

"What is it Mrs Mom?" I heard Darwin say. I took that as my cue. I walked through the kitchen, under the archway.

"Darwin, Anais good to see you guys. Been too long, and Darwin sorry for not calling the signal died a good bit ago." I said with a smirk.

"Gu-Gumball? Is that you?" Both of them said at the same time.

"The one and only." I said as I went over and hugged them I was good to be finally reunited with everyone. _"And to think I thought leaving a few months ago was a good thing." I thought._ "Well where do I start? I never thought this would be as difficult as this." I said.

Everyone got together in the living room and sat down except me. I stood in front of everybody preparing for my "speech". In about 20 minutes I completed sharing my tale with my faces to see shock written on all of their faces.

"Well what did you expect? Me to meet a unicorn and fly me here?" I said with a chuckle.

"Well I don't really know. In fact I didn't really want to know." Darwin said. He had grown a bit himself with a slightly more stretched body he now wore trousers (Pants) but kept the colour green.

"None of us really thought about what you had to do to stay alive." Anais said. She had grown up. Now at the age of 7 she was still smarter than all of us. She kept the same design for her dress just a different size obviously.

"Well that's ok I don't know what I expected either." I said. I went over and sat beside them all. I asked to watch some T.V and just generally asked some questions like. "How many did you kill?" or "What was the most dangerous thing you did?" Overall I just enjoyed the company of everyone. After a few hours mom went and made dinner.

"Ok guys, some food here!" my mother called in. I forgot that I haven't had a real nice home cooked meal in a while. It was spaghetti and meatballs. I got to love it like. I sat down and positioned myself with a bit of kitchen role. I took a fork full and ate it. Praise is to the Gods, It was glorious. My family just looked at me as I devoured my food.

"What? I haven't had proper food in months." I said. We all just laughed. I gracefully enjoyed the rest of my food. Obviously I finished my food first as it had been a God damn long time. The time was around 8:30 when I decided to go up the stairs to fully take a look at my stuff. I sat on my bed and examined the watch. I winded the watch up properly and looked at my bag. I took out the hurl and sliotar. I didn't plan on actually taking these but they were nice to have. I took out a damp piece of cloth and cleaned the sporting equipment. I set the stuff down on the floor and took out my portable kitchen. It was just some pieces of science equipment and a blow torch strapped together, although the blow torch was dismantled and some of it removed due to flight rules and such. I set that down and took out some soup and the can opener. I sat those down too. This was followed by the rope and sleeping bag. Then it came to the more personal stuff. I took out a family portrait of me and my family. I sat that down on the side table.

"I didn't have to go through this to notice if someone is watching me or not." I said to the figure.

"Ok, ok you got me." Darwin said. "Just wanted to see what you were up to." Darwin said.

"Just looking through my stuff and sorting some stuff out and whatever." I said to him while taking a sports shirt for my friend's team. Funny memory behind this. I was invited by my friend Joe to watch one of the matches he and his team played on. Prior to the match I was told how the game of hurling works and the rules behind it. Well anyways when I was watching it was good fun to watch. It was like a cross between soccer, rugby and baseball. Talk about cliché but one of the players got hurt and no one was there to replace him. Obviously if you put the pieces together. I was giving a shot to play on the team. Now don't think I had a natural talent or anything I just played to the best of my ability and I was pretty mediocre, but I helped the team to win. Thus I was given the shirt and hurl along with the match ball for keeps.

"Wait you have a bow and arrow?" he said pointing towards the case.

"Oh, yea forgot about that." I said walking over to it. I picked it up ant opened it taking out the bow. "Here have a look for yourself." I said, throwing it at him.  
He opened the case up to have a better look.

"Wow where did you get it?" He asked me while examining it.

"On one of my many adventures I came across it, never got to use it though." I said, putting everything away into containers and other places. He handed me it back and I told him I was having an early night as I wanted to be prepared as I was told I would be starting school. But I do get a few more hours in the morning, as I'm not starting until a bit before lunch. I then just took my clothes of and clambered I to bed.

I could barely sleep during the night as I woke up a few times and just general precaution. I would normally be higher up and secured by a rope so it's a bit different for me. At some point I think around 2; I managed to get a solid 5 hours of sleep when I ended up having a nightmare. It was 4 figures that I slightly recognized but was hard to work out, were just standing in front of me when out of nowhere a horde of infected just rushed at them and me.

"AH Jesus Christ! W T Fuck." I said while hitting my head off the wall. _"What Time is it?" _I thought to myself. I lifted my hand and looked at the watch._ "7:13._ _God late start today... Wait its early right, right." _I thought to myself. "God as soon as I'm back its time for school..." I grumbled to myself.

* * *

**So yea guys that's the chapter back at Elmore. This was originally was supposed to be longer but I wanted to get this out. Please, please, please can some people leave a review of this chapter and even the whole story; I know what some people think but it's just a small handful so I would be grateful if I get a good bit of reviews! Also thanks for being patient if you waited all this time!**

**Story is mine.**

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**


	5. First day of school

**Ok, I'm back with another chapter so yea let's go! Just to let you beasts know by far the majority of my viewers are from America, so tell me if you would prefer me to use American use of words, for example I say pants instead of trousers or couch instead of sofa (Yes this is what we say on a general basis), so tell me please!**

* * *

I walked over to the fridge and took the milk out and poured it onto some cereal. I picked the bowl up and sat down on the sofa. I flicked on the news as I sort of wanted to find out on what had been happening in the world besides the incident. After looking at the screen for about a minute a just sat and thought.

_"I don't watch the news or generally care, so why am I watching this?" _I thought as I got up to but the empty bowl in the sink. I then cleaned it up and heard a few people move around up the stairs. About a minute later there was a stampede of people going to the bathroom. "Ha, remember that well" I said. I knew I had to go to school but not until around 10am as I have to get scheduled in and whatever.

After about 10 minutes Darwin and Anais came down the stairs.

"Morning." I said.

"Wow Gumball Watterson up early say it isn't so!" Anais said annoyingly.

"Very funny." I said knowing I could argue with her as I don't know anything that has happened to her. I checked the time. "Quarter to eight, huh mornings are quicker than I remember." I mumbled to myself. Just then my parents came down the stairs.

"Morning guys." my mom said.

"Yea..." was the replied she received. School must be shit if this is how they act.

"Hey guys". I said, "Can yous not tell anyone about my return, I would like to reveal myself, by myself if you know what I mean?" I added.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Darwin said with a confused face. He obviously doesn't understand if I'm coming back it will be better than just word of mouth. After another 10 minutes or so Darwin and Anais got up.

"Ok we're away now." Anais said.

"Sweet later guys." I said. When they left looked at the T.V again.

_"Breaking news, the CIA have announced that a handful of survivors from the European pandemic have travelled to parts of America. The information we have received isn't very clear but they have announced that there is no chance of the virus spreading. No further details have been released, but here is one of our European representatives to talk about the event-"_ The T.V said.

"Jesus more people got out as well? Go on get in." I said. I was happy I wasn't the only one or I don't know why just glad I suppose.

"Gumball is you sure you can cope with school? We could delay it if you want." My mother said.

As much as I wanted to stay at home I know that if I want to have a normal life again, the normal school days would need to start.

"No, no I need to get back to normal." I said.

"Ok sweeties just, just take it easy when you go ok? Promise?" She asked.

"Yea, yea I said. Time flew by quick enough after that, as soon as I realized it was 9:40. "Fuck sake." As much I was happy to be back I still know what school is like.

After my parent discussed some stuff with me I grabbed my trusty bag and put some old blank books into it.

I went outside and got into the car. Dad then came out got in and begun to drive.

"Son, just to let you know you're going to have to tell us where you are at all times from now on, you do realize that don't you? He said.

"Sure, I promise." I replied. After about 5 minutes we arrived at the school.

"Alright good luck and I'll see you later." Dad said.

"Yea bye." I said as I got out of the car. _"Come on let's do this." _I thought to myself. I strolled into the front doors of the school and nobody was around. I headed to the principal's office immediately still knowing where it was, I've been there enough to never forget. I went up to the door and knocked onto it.

"If you're the new student come right in." I heard Mr Brown say from inside the office. I opened the door and sat down on the chair. He was writing something down. "Ok here's your new schedule, I just need you name an-"

"What about ye sir? Long time." I said with a grin.

"What the? Gumball... Gumball Watterson?" He said shocked.

"God I hope so." I said. "Been gone too long." I said as I stuck my hand out to shake his.

"Ho- How did you survive? How, what..." He said stuttering with each word.

"If I can stick Miss Simian for 4 years in a row I should be immortal." I said. I just burst out laughing. "Well sir if you don't mind I'm going to head to class now." I said as I got up.

"Yea, yea good Idea." He said. He was in total shock. I went a wee dander while looking at my timetable.

"Alright Chemistry now." I said. I looked around for a bit and found my class. "Alright let's go." I went to the door and rapped it and went inside.

"What about ye, I'm back!" I said as a walked in. All I received was a total silent response other than whispers and stares. "What you people look like you'd seen a ghost, metaphorically speaking." I said.

"That's because we are." Tobias said as he looked at me.

"Clearly you not, unless it's Carrie you are referring to." I said. Miss Simian looked at me in amazement.

"Well, anyway welcome back Gumball take a seat." I walked over to and empty desk beside Carrie.

"Hey Carrie, long time no see." I said to her. She just looked at me for a moment.

"Is that really you Gumball? You're supposed to be dead." She said.

"Well I should, I'm just a lucky bastard that pulled through." I said uncomfortably. "In my time in the field I met some people; good people that I'm sure are either dead or dying." I said with anger as I clawed a hole into the desk.

"Well it's good to see you alive and well." Carrie said with a smile.

"When did you start to do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" She said

"Smile." I replied

"Only when good things happen." She said.

For the rest of the period I just copied up notes I missed, without being bothered all that much. Then the bell went.

"Ok class go on no homework today, due to this occasion, but just this time." Miss Simian said. I packet up and had a quick look at my next subject,

"Right next is math." I said to myself. That period went rather similar to the last one. People shocked sums and stuff. Then it was lunch. Now the fun begins. I walked through the hall receiving looks, but that didn't bother me much. Word must have spread about quick because There was whispers and looks when I walked by.

I then got to the doors of the cafeteria. I walked in and went up to where the food was.

"Hey Rocky, can I have a hamburger?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ, it is you. Some of the staff was talking about it earlier but that stuff is hard to believe." He said.

"Yea quite traumatizing being out there, scary too. What exciting things did I miss by the way?" I asked him.

"Nothing I could tell you, I don't pay attention to work life." He said, seemingly bored out of his head.

"Right will, later." I said while turning away. I quickly scanned the room and saw Darwin speaking to someone. _"God who is that... Ah Rachael, Good use of your thinking ability Gumball."_ I thought. I walked over to him and sat down facing them.

"So how's it going for you then Gumball?" Darwin asked me.

"As I thought it would go, just stares and basic school." I replied.

"So you really did pull through huh?" Rachel said. "What was it like?"

"Well imagine something that was sickening, depressing and frightening being a threat to you 24/7. Imagine what it is like to go an extra mile to survive, I mean anything." I said with angry tone to my voice. I hate thinking about things I had to do in that environment. "I walked away from the only friends I had and I killed so many of those things. If you don't pay attention to the blood and dirt it is hard to mistake for a normal person. The amount of guilt for not being able to help is at my limit right now." I added.

"Wow, just didn't expect that. Just wow..." she said while fiddling with the fork on her plate.

"I'm sorry it's just I lived alone like an animal for too long, I'm not quite use to being around people." I said with guilt. _"For fuck sake."_ I thought.

"It's alright its just curiosity." She said.

"So uh Darwin, what did I miss while I was away?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not much. The school's football team got to the championships, um, there was a record breaking flood and I'm on the swimming team for representing the school." He said while gloating on that last part.

"Well congrats Darwin, fair play to you." I said, eating my food.

"Oh yea, there's one more thing." He said rolling his eyes and scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact.

"Spit it out already then, I've missed months of my life, I do not want to miss any more!" I said enthusiastically.

"Um, well you see, uh the thing is tha-"

"My brother is going out with Penny." Rachael said interrupting Darwin. That hit me pretty hard. I just starred at her for a minute.

"Well err, good for her." I said with an emotionless expression. I and Penny never actually went out, but everyone knew I liked her. "Tis a great shame it but life treks on." I said, obviously not happy with it but with a fake smile.

"Its ok buddy, it's not your fault just that a single girl in high school isn't going to wait on someone who is pronounced dead after a month." Darwin said, trying to help me through it. Funny I thought the worst feeling I could get would be watching people die. The world is the master joker, while life's a bitch.

"Well I'm not going to sit around and mope about the past." I said getting up. I walked to the bathroom and did what I had to do, Washed my paws and walked out. I walked about the school just to familiarize myself and to cool off, I have mild temper, but sometimes I can be pushed over the edge. I went outside and saw that there were a lot of people.

"There are more people than I remember." I said to myself.

"No, it's just you can't remember." Carrie said with a small laugh.

"Well, I haven't spent much time around others so please forgive me." I said jokingly.

"You definitely haven't lost you sense of humour." She said to me.

"I'd like to think so; it's hard to amuse yourself during the apocalypse." I said. We both walked over to a bench.

"Um, have you heard?" She asked me with an awkward face.

"About Penny? Yep." I said blankly.

"I'm sorry, nothing seems to be going you way huh?" She said putting her hand on my shoulder. She has always been a good friend, being there and being generally being a friend.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said smiling at her. That was one of the times in your life you can easily say it's a good day.

* * *

**Ok that's this chapter sort of done. This chapter would be longer but I really need help. If you haven't guessed it I'm from Ireland and I'm writing about something in America. I tried my best on research and I can generally see how the school system (i.e. grades and collage) works, but I haven't got a clue on anything else, so what I'm asking is for people to is to send me a message giving me a list of subject and timetables and anything else you can give me. It improves the story and I get to learn about America a bit more so it's a win, win if you already like the story. Other than that there you go another chapter. **

**This would have been out sooner but on the weekend family and friends came over and stuff so I didn't get time, plus I have a few tests this week so I did some revision. (These tests are relatively small so they won't affect when I can write anymore). So uh yea If you can please leave a review, good or bad. If there's something you like, but there is a certain element you don't like, say that. It helps me either way due to motivation. A good review boosts my moral and a bad one makes me determined to improve and do better, so if you can leave a review! The quicker I can receive information and feedback the quicker the next chapter will be out! Rant over, so I'll see you soon! And one more thing if anyone wants can they make me a cover image? I suck at art and stuff so it would be good. If you can just message me! Thanks a lot!**

**Story is mine.**

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**


	6. Finishing The First Day

**Ok guy's new chapter. With a big shout out to NeroSchnider for support and supplying me with information and for generally being a sound as lad. This is a public thanks to you mate.**

* * *

"So Carrie, what are your last subjects?" I asked looking at my timetable.

"English, PE and art. What about you?" She asked

"History, PE then I go to the study hall." I said. "There goes the bell, see you soon then Carrie. Good to know I still have friends." I said to her while getting up.

"Ok, I'll see ya." she said.

I walked back into the building and headed to my classroom.

"Right here it is." I thought. I went in and the same stuff as earlier happened. History went slow. We were learning about the events in Europe prior to the second war. I'm not going to lie; I'm pretty good at this stuff.

"Ok class homework tonight is to look over the events between 1936-1938 and there will be a quiz tomorrow. "Mr Small said.

_"Ha jokes on him, I know this stuff almost by heart."_ I thought to myself. You see when I was out there most of the time I read books that I found or carried on me, just like the history textbook I had.

I walked towards the gym hall and went to the male changing room. I went in and got the same response I had got the entire day. This is why I didn't want anyone to know...

I saw a couple of the guys, (Banana) Joe and Bobert.

"He guys, how's life been for you?" I asked.

"So the rumours were true." Joe said.

"I do not compute. My calculated chances for your survival were 23 to 1273278." Bobert said.

"Yea it's true, I'm back for good. By the way Bobert you never learn that I'm unpredictable. So what have you guys been up too?" I said taking stuff out of my bag.

"Oh the usual. Failed tests, repeat tests and go mad on the weekends." Joe said.

"I successfully achieved the trophy at the science fair." Bobert said.

"Congrats." was all I could say really, wasn't anything new to me. I took my shirt off to reveal a large scar that reached most of my chest. There was also another scar just below my shoulder that looked like a stab wound.

"What happened to you?" Joe asked.

"Well that's a story right there isn't it?" I said.

***Super fun flashback time***

It was an average day after we settled in Toomebridge**. **The party was still small and me, Paddy and Joe were out scavenging for supplies. We had travelled east to Randalstown. We got to a medium sized shopping complex. It was a bit too quiet for my liking.

"Is it too quiet for a mall for you guys?" I asked.

"It's a shopping centre her, and yea it is." Paddy said. There were a few corpses piled up and appeared to be recently burned.

"I don't like this at all." Joe (Not Banana) said.

"Hey who the fuck are you?!" Some guy shouted. There were 4 of them.

"Look guys we're just looking for food is all." Joe said.

"No, you were going to steal our stuff, ye that's it." Another guys said. "Get them." He shouted.

We all went after someone each and the fighting begun. We all had rather similar weapons, hurls, pipes and knifes. This one guy had a knife, not that skilled. II pushed him back with the hurl and swung at his legs. He fell but got up again. He walked towards me and pretended to stab me, but punched me instead, which caught me off guard. As I regained balance he stabbed me in the shoulder.

"Ach Fuck!" Is all I could say. I stumbled backwards and fell onto my knees. He walked up and slashed me up the chest. It wasn't as deep as a cut as the stab though. Joe who had dealt with a guy already cracked his skull with a fatal hit with a pipe.

"Thanks." Is what I managed to say. Paddy was struggling as well but not as bad. Joe went for the other guy, as I went up behind the guy that was against Paddy. I griped him with my good arm around his neck and Paddy boot him it the balls and punched him into an unconscious state.

"Good work." I said. "And thanks again.

"Just remember you owe me one." He said.

"Yea whatever you need I said as I high fived him. I took some pain killers and bandaged my wounds with some of the supplies. When we got back I just took time to heal.

***Super fun flashback end***

"Jesus must have hurt." Joe said.

"Like a bitch." I replied.

"Define 'Like a bitch'." Bobert said.

"A lot."

We finished getting ready and we went into the hall. I saw that there was a new PE teacher. He was a boar, a bit short, but he looked like he could lift a car.

"Alright as we got this new guy that has rumoured to be the pandemic survivor, you can do whatever you want, as long as it's PE related.

_"Sweet." _I thought to myself. I decided to go on a run around the outdoor track. I started to walk outside.

"Gumball wait up!" I heard Carrie shout coming out of the changing room late. She had a white vest like shirt and some tight shorts that went down to her knees. I stopped and waited. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Do whatever, I'm going for a wee run." I said

"Wee?" She asked pulling a smirk.

"Shut up, I picked up a bit of the Belfast accent" I said with a small laugh.

"Ok, I'm coming with." She said.

"Ok then." We went out to the grass pitch and started a light jog (Yes Carrie at this stage has gone through ghost puberty and as legs for those who didn't pick that up, but I assume that most people know)

The Pitch was a big oval and if you were to stretch the outside straight it would be about a mile.

"So, when did you start to run?" I asked her.

"Well when I got legs I wanted to push the abilities of them. Walking is not an issue, but running long distances makes me feel strange, like I want to sleep." She said.

"That's when you run out of stamina and you have to rest." I said with a smile stretching across my face.

"What about you then?" She asked.

"Well I've always had the ability to run, not to mention the cat and rabbit strengths for running as well. But, as when you are being chased by blood thirsty monsters, you tend to do it more often." I said jokingly.

"Nah, dying again sounds fun." She replied.

"God sake, ha, you have to say something all the time, don't you." I said. We ran about for a bit doing half a lap.

"So, what the longest time you've kept traveling for?" She asked me.

"That's a good question, uh, I think about 8 hours without stopping, but if you count 10 minute brakes than around 12 hours." I said focusing on my jog.

"Whoa, that's a while, how do you actually pull it off?" She asked while turning her head to look at me.

"Well first you need to be fit as, then you have to have the determination to survive and lastly you stop for nothing, unless you have to." I said. "For the last 2 or so months I travelled alone and made a partly bad decision.

"Why and what's that?" She asked

"Well it's good as it got me home, bad as I left my few trusted friends. God knows what happened to them, they could be safe or dead. Fuck I'm an idiot." I said while face palming.

"No you're not you got back, against all odds, and made everyone you know have clarity." She said.

"Thanks, I guess you're right." I said in solace. We went on and ran the rest of the lap when Carrie tripped.

"Shit, you alright?" I said as I stopped and knelt down beside her.

"Ow ow ow this is painful, how do you people bare this kind of stuff?" Carrie said obviously in pain (Yea, that's just what's happening although she probably has no bones, muscles or ligaments).

"Um can you walk?" I asked.

"What do you think?" She said with a flat face.

"I take that as a no then." I said _"I'm such an idiot." _I thought. "Come on then I'll carry you to the nurse. I went over and carried her with her resting her back and legs in my arms. I carefully held her legs so it wouldn't irritate her.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Carrie said.

"Think nothing of it. Just happy to help." I replied. I carried her down to the nurse. I took her in and I waited for the nurse to finish an examination.

"It appears that she has strained the the newly developed ghost muscles. Best go home and stay off it the rest of today. If it's still like that tomorrow you would better stay off then. The nurse said.

"Ok I best phone my dad then." She said as she took out her mobile. "_Hello dad, I hurt my leg and I need picked up from school can you come down and pick me up? Ok see you shortly then, bye, bye._ Alright my dad will be here soon." She said after putting here mobile away.

"I'll go get your stuff." I said getting up and walking out. I made my way back to the hall and waited for someone to come out of the girls changing rooms. About a minute went by when I saw Penny.

"Hey Penny, been a good while." I said to her.

"Oh, um hey Gumball. It's been a good while since I've saw you and after a while Tobias really came on to me an-"

"It's alright I suppose; could you do me a favour? Carrie hurt herself and I need to get her stuff. Can you run in and get it for me?" I asked cutting her of and avoiding a talk.

"Sure." Is all she said as she disappeared behind the doors? About a minute later she came out with 2 bags.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." I said as I walked back to the nurse's room.

"She's at the office." Is what the nurse said. I walked in the direction of the office and I saw her and her dad.

"Hello Mr Booregard, I've got your daughters things. Here." I said as I handed him Carries things.

"Wait a minute, Gumball, Gumball Watterson?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I said.

"You have to look out son, the news got your name that you cheated death by surviving that pandemic. It's all over the news. Congratulations on that by the way." He said.

"Thanks for the warning." I said. "See you later Carrie."

"Yea see ya." She said. I went back to class. By that time it was almost over so I got ready. Time for the study hall. I walked to the study hall that had books, desks and it was my first day I had nothing to do so I got on the computer and checked the news. Most of the headlines were,

**"Breaking news" **and **"Alert" **followed by my name and picture and a story that had bullshit written in it to make it seem interesting.

_"Well shit, media will be swarming my house wont it?" _I thought _"What's the best way to my house?" _I checked maps through an undisclosed site and found a long rout that would let me cut through back gardens and alleys. I had all my things packed so I could go out the back of the school and cut through.

***Final bell sound***

Alright let's go go go!" I thought as I bolted out of the school. I went through back roads and neighbourhoods. I had a jacked and a hood to hide my identity.

I reached my street and looked around to see several news vans and people.

_"Ok, ok this is avoidable; I can go around back gardens."_ I went around a few gardens and got to my own and tapped the window.

"Mom it's me!" I said through the open window.

"Hey Gumball, I thought you wouldn't get through those people." My mom said as she unlocked the door and let me in. "They've been here for about 2 hours and I can't leave." She said.

"It would be worse for me, anyway I'm back now." I said as I dropped my bag down beside the stairs. I sat down beside my brother and sister. "How did you guys get in?" I asked.

"Back door." Anais said.

"I've got a date tonight as well what am I going to do?" Darwin said while shaking his fist towards the ceiling.

"I God damn knew it, you and Rachael. Ha funny." I said.

"Wouldn't take a genius to work out that." He said while digging my arm.

"I've been here for less than 2 days leave me along. Don't worry about it I can sort it out." I said acting smug.

"What do you brilliant plan then?" Darwin asked.

"Well you see, when you need to go, I'll walk out and face the media. They will be so caught up with me you will be able to just slip by." I said. "I'm so smart." I added.

"You would let them bother the life out of you for me? Thanks buddy." He said.

"Wow, wow, wow hold on now, and just remember you will owe me one." I told him.

"Fine that's fine with me." We all got something to eat and we passed the time. Darwin had gone up there stairs earlier. He then came down in casual clothes, for what he could wear, as a fish he's limited.

"Alright you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yea that's me." Darwin said. I waited for him and I walked outside to be greeted with flashing lights.

"Gumball how did you do it!?" One reporter said.

"What was it like?!" Another shouted.

"Alright settle down, I'll answer a few questions." I said. In the meantime Darwin slipped out.

"Mr Gumball how did you do it?" Someone asked.

"Being absolutely determined to survive and to achieve maximum solace at the end of every day. I used my cat like skills to roam about and I never gave up." I said.

"What changed that got you back?" Another reporter asked. Questions continued like that until I got back in 5 minutes later.

The rest of the night continued like any other night before I left. Good time watching and seeing myself on TV and generally having a laugh. The first day must have taken one on me as I had to go to sleep early enough around 9pm. I went up and lay on my bed. I winded my watch and closed my eyes.

"Things are starting to look up again." I said as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Alright** **that's that. Again I'm sorry for the time of uploads. School took a massive joke and I've been up to my neck in homework and coursework. Thanks to BlackAcez for giving me a tip to write anywhere and everywhere. **

**Please leave a review for my sake and If you like the story it's good for you to as I can Change for the better of the story! **

**Story is mine. Paddy and Joe I made up.**

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**


	7. The Next Day

**Alright it is the next chapter. I'm sorry about the lack of chapters but school has been spewing out work and at the start of December I have 11 tests, and then more in January and the final tests in May-June time so yea. Sorry about my accent and spelling errors in previous chapters, I'm working on fixing it.**

* * *

"Fuck! Oh it's only you Darwin." I said waking up. "You scared the shite out of me." I added. Since coming back I'm still very alert when sleeping. Like the other night when it started to drizzle down with rain I woke up instantly.

"Sorry Gumball, just a great night is all." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Uh, I think its quarter past 2..." I mumbled. "Don't tell mom or dad."

"Right will, still an asshole. I'm not going to be able to sleep now." I said. I got up and put some trousers on.

"Sorry. Well see you in the morning then." He said while getting into his aquarium. I walked down the stairs and got a glass of milk. I walked over to the sofa and sat down, while turning on the TV, but muting it.

_"Thank God subtitles were invented." _I thought to myself. I flicked on the news just to check if anything catastrophic happened during the night/morning. After a less than satisfactory result I just put on cartoons. After a while of silence I checked the social networking site known as Bake Book (Ha, using the nickname that people where I'm from call the real thing, clever) I looked through a bunch of posts, pictures and rants people had made until I couldn't stand it any longer. I went up the stairs again and fell onto my bed and slept.

*Beep Beep*

I woke up face down; I'm surprised I didn't suffocate. Darwin was still a sleep. I stood up and walked towards the aquarium.

"Darwin, come on get up. I know it was a long night for you but you have to get up." I said. No response from him. I hit the side of the tank, now to a fish that might as well be an earthquake.

"AHH what's going on?!" He shouted leaping out of the tank.

"Just testing the glass, what do you think, we have school." I said.

"God damn it, no we don't. It's a staff day." He said with a temper.

"Right, I wasn't told. Fuck." I said hitting myself. "_I'm a God damn spastic." _I thought to myself. Darwin drifted back to sleep. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

_"What am I going to do today then? I mean I haven't been here in months what can I do?" _I thought to myself. God I do this far too often.

In the end I went down the stairs and got cereal. After I prepared my meal I sat down and watched TV as that was something I missed, no matter how bad it actually is. After a while my parents came down at around 10-10:30 and they were a bit shocked that I would be down before them. I decided to check on Carrie after a bit.

_"So Carrie, how are you holding up?" _I sent to her.

_"I'm Feeling much better than yesterday. I can walk, but not for long." _She replied.

_"Alright that's good. What is there to do here now? Anything new come in?"_ I asked.

_"Not really, it's the same as it's always been. There is this film that came out recently called Carrie. It's a remake of an older film, and it looks pretty good. How about we go and watch it later on?"_ She said.

_"Sure that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, what are the times?"_ I asked.

_"Hold on a sec."_ she said. Around 2 minutes later she said _"7:00, 9:10 and 11:20. Whatever will suit me."_

_"I reckon 20 past will do."_ I said. I honestly didn't care but a late showing would be good. Hopefully I won't be bothered either so it's a win, win.

_"Ooo a late showing, what are you going to show how manly you are by not being scared?"_ She asked rhetorically.

_"Well I was in a 6 month horror film so yea I'll be sweet."_ I said.

_"I suppose so; I'll meet you at your house at 11. See you then." _She said.

_"Right no problem._" I said as I put my phone into my pocket. I sat for a moment and thought to myself_ "Is this a date?" _All I could really think at this stage is that I and Carrie are just 2 good friends that happen to be of the opposite gender and are going to see a horror film._ "This is the perfect example of cliché." _I thought.

* * *

**Yea short chapter but I'd rather have it out now than later, and to let you know I haven't abandoned the story. Plus I'm on my holidays In County Donegal (In Ireland obviously, I don't get to go to many other places)**

**Story is mine.**

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**


	8. The Date

**Alright I've fixed the grammar and spelling (Hopefully) for the other chapters. If I missed anything it's because I speak differently compared to the correct way of saying things. But otherwise here we go!**

* * *

Suddenly the news announced a new story when I looked up again.

*Officials from countries from all over the world have successfully contained the zombie virus to the United Kingdom and Ireland. Leaders have been glorifying in their triumph and all agreed that some leaders have made an agreement to join forces in case of any other world threatening event.*

_"Well done people, there is hope after all."_ I thought to myself. After about a minute I dosed off on the sofa. When I woke up I saw Darwin sitting on the armchair to my left. I sat up and rubbed my face as I couldn't open my eyes fully. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Um its 10 past 1." He replied.

"Hey Darwin, what is it you do during the week?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Like what do you do for fun?" I stated.

"Oh well I do homework, browse internet videos, go to the theatre sometimes and sports." He said.

"What sport could you excel at?" I asked.

"Well I'm a fish so it's obviously the shock put." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, no way you must be lying." I said trying not to seem too stupid.

"No, but seriously I'm a pretty good swimmer." He said finally.

"Figures, are you going today?" I asked.

"Yea at about half, why?" He replied.

"Would it bother you if you um, teachmehowtoswim?" I said rushing that last part.

"What, would I bother with...?" He asked.

"Can you teach me how to swim?" I asked.

"Why do you want to swim?" He asked puzzled, but it was clear he was holding in a grin.

"Well I now think it is a fairly vital skill and that I think I'm braver than water so I'm going to show it whose boss." I said with determination being clearly shown. He just started laughing after that, but I had no reaction.

"Wait your serious, aren't you?" He asked, with a worried expression.

"Yes." I said, not losing eye contact with him.

"You do know you will look weird?" He said questioning me.

"I've done enough for people to already have that assumption." I replied.

"If you go through with this you will have to do what I say for it to work. Plus are you willing to do something for me in return?" He finally asked.

"Yes and this will make us even after last night, deal?" I replied.

"Hmm yea that sounds ok with me." He finally said. I sat for a moment basting in my triumph when he asked "Do you have appropriate swimwear?"

"I think I have an old set of shorts in a cupboard." I said. The main reason for me wanting to do this is mainly the fact it's an almost essential skill to possess and that I've been in situations where it would have been useful. Take this one time for an example when before the incident me, Paddy, Joe and Ciaran were on the coast to go fishing and there was this one spot that you we certain you could catch one but unfortunately for me, you had to swim there.

But other than the generic cats and water ordeal I don't get it. I like rain and a shower, but when water is together as in a puddle, pond or lake I won't go near it.

I got up and walked up the stairs towards my bedroom and opened the small doors of the cupboard. After searching through random stuff I managed to come across some adjustable size swimming trousers.

_"I remember this, mom got these after the junk food incident in case I needed them and something like that ever happened again." _I thought, showing a small smile. I took a bag and put the shorts in. I walked to the bathroom and took a towel and deodorant. I packed up all of the items and went down the stairs again.

"Alright I have my things." I said.

"Ok give me a few minutes and I'll be ready. He replied as he took off for the stairs. I walked beside a cabinet that had random stuff in it from tape to old photos. I lifted up a screwdriver and then moved a piece of cloth to reveal a stack of money.

_"Ha ha, it's still here! Nobody found it."_ I thought. It was money that I have been saving up for around 2 years now and there had to be around 300 dollars of pocket money, money I found in the streets and general loose change, but before I left I had it converted to notes. I took out 10 dollars from the drawer and covered it up again. I walked down beside the sofa and sat down again.

A few minutes later Darwin walked down with a bag.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea and I have some money." I replied while standing up.

"It's $2.50 to get in, just to let you know." He said while opening the door. I walked out following him.

"So where about is the leisure centre?" I asked him as we began walking out the door.

"About 10 minutes if we get the bus." He said.

"How much is the bus fare?" I asked.

"2 Dollars." He said.

"Alright that's sweet." I said. We walked to the closest bus stop and waited for a bit. The bus then arrived and we got on, paid our fares and sat down.

"So, what do you know about swimming then?" Darwin asked.

"Well, there is the front crawly swim, the 2 arm crawly swim and the frog-type swim thing." I said.

"So you know the front crawl, the butterfly swim and breaststroke. Ok that's not as bad as I thought."

"So, how long will it take?" I asked.

"Well that depends on how cooperative you are. If you do what I say it could be the matter of an hour or two, but if not than this could take days or weeks." He said.

"Ok well there's an obvious choice there." I replied. The rest of the bus journey I was thinking about later on. _"I wonder why out of the blue she asked me to go to see this. I mean, she never really did before, so what's different?"_ I thought.

"Hey we're getting off here." Darwin said poking my arm.

"Right, right." I said still in deep thought we got off and headed into the centre. We paid in and went to the changing rooms and got dressed. I walked out of the separate stall to see Darwin standing waiting.

"Alright come on." He said as we walked towards the pool. Darwin just looked at me and said "What happened to your back?"

***One flashback and story later***

"What the hell man, your nuts." Darwin said.

"Yea they were some good times." I replied.

"Now after that, get in the pool." He said folding his flippers.

"You know what, I'm actually busy today, and I have detention and just- WAH!" I said, as He pushed me into the water. It was bloody cold and I struggled to find the floor.

"Gumball just stands up, that's the shallow end, and it's less than a meter tall. He said.

"No, no I-I can- oh your right." I said as I stood up. "This isn't that bad I mean it's just water!" I shouted.

For the next hour and a half Darwin helped me learn the basics of swimming. I could do the front crawl pretty well after a good bit of cocking it up, but after a while I got used to floating and swimming on the surface.

"Well you know what Gumball, if you keep it up you could become an excellent swimmer." He said patting my shoulder.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you buddy." I said. We got changed and headed out of the leisure centre and got the bus home. After the bus ride home we got off and went into our home. I checked the time, 4. _"For God sake, what I supposed to do?" _I thought to myself as I took some wheaten bread out of the bread bin and stuck it in the toaster. I took out the butter from the fridge and prepared a small snack.

For the rest of the day I just chatted to my family. In a while I spent a good amount of time with Anais. Over the time I was away I really did miss her and her smarts. She has achieved some great things, such as winning the local spelling bee and math challenges. I had my dinner with my family and enjoyed a bit of time playing video games. Before I knew it, it was 10:15. I took out some clean clothes and lay them on my bed. I put out a white polo shirt, dark navy jeans and a blue hoodie. I checked my watch again after winding it.

"Uh, I still have some time." I said studying the watch. I threw some tracksuit bottoms and a sports shirt and took my music player and earphones. I put on a motivation exercise track on in hopes that it would do anything and I went out for a run. Now by no means am I an Olympic sprinter or marathon runner, but it gives my mind some rest from the rest of the things that have happened. And how else could have I enjoyed running in my time away? I went on a 15 minute run around the neighbourhood.

After a nice peace clearing run I got back and got a quick shower and got changed into the clothes I had previously laid out.

"Looking good bro, where are you heading out to?" Darwin said, walking into the room.

"Nothing special, I'm going to the movies with Carrie." I said fixing my collar, while looking into the mirror.

"Nothing special? Dude you're going on a date." Darwin said with a grin.

"Nah it's just me and a friend seeing a movie, nothing more." I said.

"Nothing at all?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just some banter. Just good ol' craic (pronounced crack)." I said. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go now."

"Sure whatever you say." He said moving out of the way, while winking.

I walked past him thinking "Is this a date?" I walked down the stairs and collected some money from my private stash. I walked outside and phoned a private taxi as I couldn't be bothered walking and the buses were on their last journeys. I waited for a minute and a taxi appeared. I got inside and the address.

"Hey wait a minute; you're the Watterson kid Gumball right?" He asked.

"Yep, if you don't mind me asking why do you want to know?" I asked.

"It's just that that stuffs crazy enough, but for a kid from this town, at your age is even more messed up." He said. "And fair play to you as well. By yourself for that long in a hostile environment must've been tough."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I saw some things and made some decisions I'm not proud of, but by God is it good to be back." I said.

"My brother and his fiancée where in France at that time and I haven't heard from him." He said.

"Awe I'm sorry, I hope they're alright. If they are they should be back in the next few months if not weeks." I said trying to make the fella feel better.

"Yea I suppose so. Here we are that's $4.70." He said as we pulled up in front of Carrie's house. I handed him $10.

"Keep the rest for yourself mate and have a good one." I said as I got out of the car.

"Thanks enjoy yourself." He said as he drove away. I walked towards the door and checked my watch.

"10:59 and... 11:00, perfect." I said as I knocked on the door. I waited for a minute when I heard someone shout "COMING NOW!" A second after that the door opened. I stood there to see Cierra, Carries younger sister.

"Hello is Carrie there?" I asked.

"You must be Gumball, nice to finally meet you. Yes Carries coming now." She said as she walked away.

_"What does she mean my finally?" _I thought. A minute later Carrie walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh hi Gumball, on time like you said." She said in an awkward tone.

"Hi, so are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea, yea I'm coming now." She said. She walked out and I could fully see what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, with a short skirt. She was wearing low heeled boots and also carrying a red jumper. "Alright let's go." She said. As she pulled me away from her house.

"What side of Carrie is this, don't think I've seen this one before." I asked her curiously.

"It's my sister, she's been teasing me all day and I just want to be in peace for a while." She said.

"Teasing you about what?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just let's go." She said. The theatre was about 5 minutes from her house so we just walked. When we arrived we walked up to a short line of about 4 people.

"Oh I forgot to mention your looking nice." I said in all honesty. She began to blush when I said that.

"Well thank you, you're not looking too bad yourself." She said.

"So you just want to see this movie? I think there's something else you're not telling me." I said with a smug face. "And why was you sister happy to _finally _meet me?"

"Um, it's that uh..." She tried to give me an answer but we were next in line.

"Hold that thought. Can we have 2 tickets for Carrie please?" I asked.

"That will be... Hold on Gumball Watterson?" The Cashier asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Holy God, your that guy that was overseas, weren't you?" He asked. He appeared to be getting excited.

*Sigh* "Yes, yes I am." I said with a less than happy face.

"That is so awesome man! People could write books or make a movie about you and I bet it would be epic. You are truly amazing man." He said as he stuck his hand out to shake my paw. I shook it as I didn't want to be a dick. For once I've actually enjoyed a bit of attention.

"Thanks, I never thought about it in a way like that before." I said smiling.

"By the way here are your tickets. Tell you what; I'll give you a 25% discount because you're a cool guy." He said.

"Wow thanks." I said as I handed him the money. We went up to the concessions stand and got 2 drinks and popcorn between us. Then we walked into the film "Carrie".

"Looks like I'm with mister popular today." She said grinning.

"It's not like I asked for it, but yea I guess you're right." I said as we took our seats.

***One film later***

We walked out of the cinema laughing.

"Ha ha the last few scenes of that film, just what?" Carrie said giggling

"I know the film was good, but that escalation towards the end." I said still laughing. "Overall it wasn't bad but that film didn't have to be remade."

"Yea, I completely agree. What time is it?" She asked. I studied my watch for a moment.

"10 past 1. Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow." I said.

"Yea, do you mind if we just take a walk before we have to go?" She asked.

"Yea sure." I replied. We began to walk the opposite direction of the way we came towards the heavy residential and park area. It was peaceful walk. Then all of a sudden Carrie held onto my arm, slightly leaning on it. "Comfortable?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry it's just that my ghost leg is-" She began to panic a bit looking for an excuse.

"It's alright I don't mind." I said. "It's nice."

"Oh, ok then." As she continued to do what she was doing? It was great until we walked around the corner to see 2 dark figures wearing black cloths on hoods up.

"Look what we have here, a sweet couple out on a walk. It's a bit late don't you think?" One of them said.

"How about you run along home pussy cat and we will take good care of your girlfriend. While you're at it give me your wallet and that shiny watch, if you don't mind." The other said as he withdrew a switchblade from his pocket.

"How about fuck off." I said clenching my right fist at my side. I pushed Carrie back a bit in the meantime.

"Whoa, watch your language boy. We were just asking. Now I'm telling you to give me your stuff and run along." He said as he pointed the blade towards me. I just spat on his shoe.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." the other one said. The first one approached me and swung his fist. Immediately I dodged and punched him in the gut. The other one swung the blade and it cut the side of my arm when I lost attention on him. He did the same thing but I grabbed his wrist hand twisted it forcing him to drop the knife. The other guy charged at me, but I threw the person I had in my grip at him causing both of them to fall over. They guy who I twisted his wrist (Guy 2 I'll call him) Was still on the ground holding his hurt hand and the floor while Guy 1 got up and punched me in the face causing my lip to bust.

I wiped the blood off and walked up to him in a boxing stance and threw a few punches at him causing him to stumble onto the road. I then jumped and swung my foot which connected to his jaw. It sounded like it shattered, that dick deserved it if it did. Guy 1 then collapsed on the road and didn't get up. Guy 2 got up when I was looking and Guy 1 and dug me in the back of the head forcing me to the ground. He stud in front of me while I was trying to gather myself and he booted me in the face, and did it again and again. Carrie than kicked him and he fell over. In the time it took him to get up I looked at him through my right eye as the other one was blackened. I ran towards him at punched him clean with an uppercut knocking him out.

Carrie ran over to me shouting "GUMBALL.", engulfing me in a hug, tears rolling down her face.

"Gumball are you alright?!" She shouted.

"Yea, my eye hurts, but otherwise I'm alright." I said as I looked at my arm. "Shit that's a bad cut."

"I'll phone the police and get an ambulance for you." She said taking her phone out.

"Carrie are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm fine, let's just worry about you!" She said as she connected to 911.

_"Hello 911? I need a police car and an ambulance, me and my friend were attacked but we fended them off and they're unconscious. Where? It's Bury Avenue outside the house 145. Ok thank you." _She said on the phone.

"You know you saved me back there." I said as I walked to the curb and sat down.

"No you saved me from these monsters." She said sitting down beside me.

"Yes, but If you hadn't done anything I could be knocked out or worse, thank you." I said putting my arm around her. She did the same and we waited.

The police showed up first and apprehended the suspects and took statements from us. 2 ambulances came around. 1 taking the 2 attackers accompanied my one of the police officers and the other one for me. I didn't go to the hospital; I just had my arm put in a bandage and a support cast.

"Alright that should be you, give me your address and you can go." The paramedic said.

"1026 York Street." I said.

"Apocalypse survivor to crime fighter, what will happen next?" The paramedic said as he got back into the ambulance and drove away. The police officer walked up to us.

"I'll drop you off home, where about do you live Ms?" He asked.

"1222 Hudson Avenue." Carrie said to him.

"Alright come on then." He said as he got into the car and unlocked the backdoor. We got in and sat down, Carrie clinging on to me the entire time. We were taken to her house and I got out and walked her up to her door.

"This was a good night ignoring the fact we were attacked." She said.

"Yea I thought it was fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime?" I asked.

"Yea, I would love that." She said as the door opened.

"Carrie sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs Booregard asked her daughter.

"Mom, we were attacked by a couple of thugs." Carrie said hugging her mother.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He mother asked.

"Yes, Gumball sort of beat them up." Carrie said looking at me.

"It was nothing just keeping her safe was the priority." I said scratching my neck. Carries father got up and looked at me.

"Thank you son, for keeping her safe." He said.

"It was my pleasure other than the injuries. I'll talk to you later Carrie." I said. As I was about to run away Carrie ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you again." She said as she walked back into her house and the door closed.

_"That had to be a date." _I said as I chuckled to myself. I walked back to the police car and got dropped home. I got out and thanked the officer and took my house key and unlocked the door to see my mother standing looking at the news.

"GUMBALL WHAT HAPPENED?" She shouted as she ran over.

"We got attacked; I beat up the bad guys but got hurt a bit in the process. Other than that it's all right." I said hugging my mother.

"Next time you go out you are to keep contact with me every 10 minutes, and no more late going out!" She said. I looked at the news to see my story on the local headline.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you awake?" I asked.

"I woke up and felt something was wrong. It's a Mothers instinct." She said.

"Alright then I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you about it more in the morning." I said as I headed up the stairs. I went into my room to see Darwin sleeping in his aquarium; I took my clothes off and lay on my bed.

_"Does that mean me and Carrie are going out?" _I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok that's this chapter. Longest chapter by over 1000 words so yea, I'm happy about that. Big plot turn to show the beginning of Gumball and Carrie's relationship. I've been working hard over the last few days so on Monday I'll start on the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review for my sake and If you like the story it's good for you to as I can Change for the better of the story! **

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**

**Other than that have a good one!**


	9. Going Out Again

**Alright I got good feedback from the last chapter so I'm writing this quicker than I normally would. I also forgot to mention, the new cover page I'm using is by a fellow called jonathan-elrod on deviantART. I got permission to use the image and I would appreciate it if you have a look at other bits of art he's done. No he did not ask me to say this, I offered as a thank you. I you do have a look at his things tell him I sent you! Now to the story were we left off!**

* * *

"Jesus, what happened to you?!" Darwin shouted, waking me up.

"I'm up, I'm up just I didn't do it." I shouted still in a daze from the sleep.

"What? No what happened to your face and arm?!" Darwin asked a bit frightened. "Will it happen again?!"

"Oh right, when I was out I was attacked and... Just ask mom or watch the news, I'm starving." I said crawling out of bed, throwing on some generic lounge wear.

"Fine, but later your telling me in detail, what happened." Darwin said. I walked out giving him the thumbs up. I walked down the stairs to see my father slouched over the couch.

"Hey dad, what's happening today in our world?" I asked him as I walked into the kitchen to toast some bread.

"Oh nothing much. Economy suffering, terrorist threats, oh and some couple were attacked about 15 minutes from here. That stuff freaks me out, as it's so close. Poor sods that got attacked, apparently they caught them too which is always good." He said not taking his eyes off the television.

"I wonder who it could've been." I said as I started to cough to get his attention. *Cough, Cough, Cough*.

"Son do you mind? That's very distra- what the heck happened to you?" He asked as he turned his head.

"About 15 minutes from here, I was attacked. Didn't bother me in the slightest as I kicked their asses." I said as I stood in a boxing pose.

"How many of them were there?" My dad said getting interested in it.

"2 guys, one had a knife and both of them were older than me. You should have seen it. I beat them up kicking some guy clear in the face. Now when I was caught off guard the other guy kicked my face in but Carrie pushed him giving me time to get up and punching him knocking him out." said punching the air and performing kicks.

"No way, it would've been so cool to watch! Don't tell your mother I said that by the way." Dad said as he began to settle down

"Don't worry dad, we just had an emotional moment there now. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" I said taking my food to the armchair and sitting down. "Why do I have to wear this support thing if my arms not broken anyways?" I said.

"Take it off then it's not like you need it." Darwin said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess you're right." I said, removing the support. We watched TV which mainly consisted of Saturday morning cartoons. Yea my dad still likes them, so that's where I get it from. The remainder of the family came down and my mother demanded I tell them what happened.

"Alright here we go. Me and Carrie went to the movies and proceeded to watch the movie until the end with no interruption. Afterwards Carrie wanted to go on a slightly longer walk back and I complied. So we walked and turned the corner to see 2 guys with hoods up and they begin to threaten me and Carrie suggesting criminal acts of violence, theft and sexual assault. I responded with the well planned out "fuck you" pardon my French. Fighting broke out and I won simple ad that other than the fact I got stabbed and my face kicked in." I said taking a deep breath.

"What the hell were you thinking walking around all lovey dovy at that time?" Anais said.

"I was having a good time and I wanted it to last a touch longer." I said in self-defence.

"I don't even know what to think. How can I trust you do anything unsupervised" My mom said in a sort of state of shock.

"Don't worry about me, I've been to hell and back, but I've come back stronger, faster, smarter and more alert. I can handle myself easily." I said hugging my mother.

"I know it's just that nothing like this has happened before and I don't know what to do." She said with tears rolling down her face.

"It's ok honey we just need to trust Gumball; he has done the unthinkable after all." My dad said comforting my mother.

"Come on mom, nothing to worry about let me have my freedom." I said.

"I suppose, but If anything like this happens again then you're going to be monitored 24/7." She said.

"Thanks, I won't let you down." I said. "Hold on a minute." I ran up the stairs, skipping 1 every step. _"Hoo, her we go." _I thought as I took my phone out and dialed Carrie's number in, holding it up to my ear.

_"Hello?_ "Carrie said on her end.

_"Hey Carrie it's me Gumball, do you want to do anything today?" _I asked.

_"That sounds fun. I'm going to have to ask my mom first in case she doesn't want me leaving the house." _She said.

_"Alright phone me back if you can." _I said hanging up. "That went well." I said to myself.

"What went well?" Anais said as she peaked into my room, causing me to jump.

"Don't do that. It scars the life out of me. Any to answer your question it's none of your business." I said, checking my phone.

"By the tone of your voice and the instantaneous responses I think you're very ecstatic about something, maybe a girl? A girl that just happens to be a ghost?" She said smugly.

"Damn, I forgot you're smart. Yea so what, I'm asking Carrie out." I said going red.

"I know you're not hard to figure out. And I'm trying to keep an eye on my brother, excuse me if that's too much." Anais said, obviously agitated.

"Sorry, it's just I like to keep to myself." I said sitting on the bed.

"Since when?" She asked, since I never was like that.

"Since I could trust nobody and only looked out for myself. It's not an easy time surrounded by monsters and thugs." I said receiving a call. "Hold on Anais."

_"So can you go out?" _I asked.

_"Yea, but I have to be home early if I'm going out for most of the day." _Carrie said.

_"Great, so how about we just meet up in an hour and decide what to do then?" _I suggested.

_"Sounds good, see you in an hour then. bye." _Carrie ended, hanging up. I was just smiling looking at my phone.

"So you're happy about that then?" Anais asked.

"Yea it's defiantly good to be back." I said, getting up and checking I had clothes to wear.

"I assume it would, with everything working out for you. It's good to have my brother back." Anais said hugging me.

"I'm glad I can be here too. I know I don't spend as much time with you as I should, believe me I would, but Your super smart and I'm a dosy 15 year old. We just don't click, but I still love you sis." I said returning the hug.

"Oh I know." Anais said as she walked out.

"You have to know everything." I said under my breath. I took out a pair of jeans and a grey shirt with some logo dominating the front of it. _"Agh this need ironed." _I thought as I went into my parent's room and took the iron out of the wardrobe. I went back into my room and laid the shirt out and ironed it. I put the shirt on and headed down the stairs, making sure I took some money with me.

"Alright I'm heading out, I'll keep in touch." I said as I opened the door and headed on outside. I decided I was just going to walk it to Carrie's. I'm not sure why, but hey.

I walked down the street with a gentle breeze blowing through my fur which was nice.

"It's good weather today so we should make the most of it by doing something outdoors." I thought as I turned a corner. I continued to walk for a few more minutes until I got to the end of Carrie's street to see her in the distance leaving her house. I waved at her to get her attention.

"Here!" I shouted to see her lift her head to see a small, but enthusiastic smile. I walked on up to her.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her.

"It's that my family are having a BBQ later and they told invite you and your family. But in the meantime why don't we go into the town?" She asked.

"Also it's good to see you, are you feeling any better?"

"First off, yea I'm good. The bruise around my eye is better, not like it's very visible. My arms alright too secondly they both sound like good ideas. I'll text Darwin and we can just head off." I said as I took my phone out to tell Darwin.

"Are you not going to be bothered by people at all?" as we walked towards a bus stop.

"Thanks to my genius I decided to take a hat." I said taking a sports and fitting it on so it covered me well.

"Wow, unless I stand really close to you it's actually covering nicely." She said.

"Carrie, I've been meaning to ask, are we going out now?" I asked.

"I never thought about it like that, but if you want it to be I suppose..." She said rolling her eyes towards me. I could detect a bit of a lie in her words but I played along.

"Yea! Uh I mean yes that sound like a good Idea." I said trying to not seem so desperate.

"You know I have to admit this now or I never will. Gumball Ever since the Halloween party a couple of years ago and we started to hang out, I've had a crush on you." Carrie said looking out the window, then to me.

"I always knew something would happen, myself. I may not believe it at the time, but we spent a lot of time hanging out. The only thing that surprised me is that it didn't happen sooner." I said putting my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She turned and looked at me, not expecting it, but not disliking it.

"Have I ever told you how hot your eyes are?" I asked.

"Why no, no you haven't." she said as she pulling me into a passionate kiss. It is our first kiss so it has to be special doesn't it? The kiss lasted for about 3-4 minutes when the bus stopped all of a sudden.

"For God sake, stupid bus." The driver shouted. He reached over and grabbed a small speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen the bus appears to have broken down so I'm afraid you must exit the vehicle." He said over the speaker. Some people were of course outraged but me and Carrie weren't going to let something so miniscule such as that ruin our day.

We got off the bus and walked the direction it was already heading with some others running past, running late for whatever they had planned.

"So where about do you want to head off first?" Carrie asked.

"That is an excellent question. Damn where do I want to go?" I said holding my chin.

"How about the autumn festival? Its outside city hall and its will only be open for a short while longer." Carrie said.

"I didn't know there even was one, but hey let's try in and see." I said in complete agreement. We walked on for a bit more before we reached the congested traffic coming out of the city centre. The scent of petrol and diesel was apparent and it wasn't the cleanest of cities. We walked around a few bends and reached the front of the city hall to see dozens of stalls with cuisines and other goods from different countries. We walked up to a coffee stand and got 2 cups since it was fairly cold. We sat down and talked for a bit about all sorts of random things, enjoying our time.

"Seriously the: p doesn't make any sense. Think about it, if someone mid conversation stuck their tongue out one side of their mouth mid conversation, you would be freaked out a little." I said showing an example of it.

"What the hell?" Carrie said laughing away. "You have a strong case there Sherlock. Where can we go for lunch? I'm hungry. Still weird being able feel hungry and to eat." Carrie said.

"If I recall there is this nice diner down the road." I suggested.

"Alright let's head off." I said as I helped her up as she isn't tuned into using legs properly yet. We put the coffee cups in the bin.

"Is this place expensive?" Carrie asked as she was leaning on me.

"I don't think so, but I have it covered anyways." I said tapping on my pocket.

"So my boyfriend is not only famous, but he is a high?" Carrie said jokingly.

"Don't get me wrong, I do have a few quid (money, wads of cash whatever you call it), but I'm not rich by no means. I will pay for it today though." I said with a chuckle. We walked to the small 50's style diner that was down the road. When we walked in there were a few people already in it, but there were a few empty booths. We sat in one of the booths and had a look at the menus.

A waiter walked over to us and had a pen and notepad in hand.

"May I take your order?" He said.

"Remember, you're not having anything that will fill you up too much, the BBQ is still on later." Carrie said eying me.

"Fine well, I'm just going to have a milkshake. I haven't had one in ages." I said deciding on a chocolate flavoured one.

"May I have some French toast please?" Carrie said.

"Ok no problem, I'll bring your things down shortly." He said walking towards the kitchen.

"So yesterday when we turned the corner and the thugs threatened us, what were you thinking?" I asked Carrie curiously.

"Do I have to tell you?" Carrie said trying to dodge the question.

"Yes, I am conducting important research to develop life. Come on this is essential!" I shouted sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I was thinking. When we saw those 2 I was scared. When the guy said something along the lines of take care of me I felt like grabbing on to you and not letting go. I supposedly scary being was scared." She said giving it up. "How did you feel and what were you thinking.

"I wanted to punch both of them in the face, which I did. Dickheads like that are people I despise. I've been in that situation before and I got chinned by this brute and his gang. A lot of shit went on over there didn't it?" I said talking to both Carrie and myself, reflecting over the last few months of my life. All of a sudden I burst out laughing. "Hahaha, who would ever think stuff like this would ever happen to someone so insignificant like me?" I said.

"Insignificant? I don't think so. Think about all the wacky things you got into when you were younger. You and Darwin did some messed up things." Carrie said, kissing my cheek. The waiter then walked around with our orders.

"There you are madam, her you go sir." He said setting the toast in front of Carrie and the shake in front of me.

"Thank you, Here is the money and keep 5 of that for you mate." I said handing him the money. He smiled, nodded and walked back towards the cash register. I took a big gulp of the tall glass of chocolate milkshake.

"Oh, I forgot about this." I said clenching my head in pain.

"Gumball what is it, what's wrong?!" Carrie said in a panic.

"Agh, brain freeze..." I said sliding down the seat. Carrie just looked at me smiling shaking her head.

"Damn you scared me there." She said pouring maple syrup over the toast with a chuckle. I sat up, fixing my jacket and taking a breath.

"So are we going to go after this?" I asked taking a small sip of the frozen drink.

"Yea, that should have us back for... about 4 O'clock." Carrie said. We finished up with our food and drink chatting about whatever came to mind having a good laugh here and there. After we left, thanked the staff and walked out to catch a bus.

* * *

**Alright that's this chapter. It's a decent length I think so I'm happy about that. If there is anything you would like to suggest feel free. On this note I'd like to say that I'm trying to keep whatever originality I have, so I'm not going to do the jealous person and going to the park or whatever. Some of that may happen but as I said I want to keep some originality. But that aside thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review for my sake and If you like the story it's good for you to as I can Change for the better of the story! **

**Gumball and all other characters of The Amazing World of Gumball (Tawog) belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**

**Other than that have a good one!**


End file.
